Human Vacilation
by VannaB
Summary: Cálido. No recordabas que tu intento de apartamento que apenas y que, gracias a los malditos Mesías con los que tu amigo tanto se obsesionaba, apenas podía sostenerse en pie podía ser tan cálido. -Humanstuck- {GamKar} /One-Shot/


Bueno, he tenido mucho tiempo libre así que me estoy dedicando bastante a escribir. Voy a ir variando un poco de ships y fandoms porque sí. (?)

Ésta vez les traigo a mi OTP de toda Homestuck en un formato bastante extraño. Antes de que comience, voy a aclarar que ésto NO ES una rendición de cualquier manera hacia 4Chords, sino que es mi propia visión.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **_Homestuck no es mío, ojalá estuviera nadando en dinero._

******ADVERTENCIAS: **_Humanstuck/AU. __Slash (Hombre/Hombre). Segunda persona. Infidelidad. _

* * *

_**Human Vacilation:.**_

Cálido. No recordabas que tu intento de apartamento que apenas y que, gracias a los malditos Mesías con los que tu amigo tanto se obsesionaba, apenas podía sostenerse en pie podía ser tan _cálido._

Oh, pero tal vez no era que éste de repente poseyera alguna clase de vida propia que le otorgara la hermosa posibilidad de sentir compasión por él y tratar de mantener una temperatura normal para evitar unas graves enfermedades pulmonares ¡Ya se sentía absolutamente estúpido de siquiera haber pensado en la sarcástica posibilidad de que ésto pudiera ser considera una opción!

Por más que en el fondo estabas deseando que la locura hubiera atacado finalmente tu cerebro. Sería algo útil, pensabas. De seguro que en un manicomio la pasarías mucho mejor.

Ese "fondo" del cual hablaba era el mismo que, aún más en el fondo, lograba que se mantuviera aferrado a la realidad. No porque ella estaba siendo una perra necesitada de atención, sino porque lo disfrutaba. Lo correspondía. Lo _deseaba._

Alientos chocando con desespero, ojos cerrados ante el anhelante escape. La evitación de que el acto que ambos estaban realizando pudiera no caer en sus hombros como si se trataran de enormes elefantes repletos de su propia mierda, una que definitivamente podría llegar a ser incluso más linda a la vista si se comparara con lo que se traían ambos entre manos. Lo que estaban haciendo sin pensar en las consecuencias a pesar de que sus cerebros corrían a miles de kilómetros por hora… Siendo anestesiadas tan pronto como aquellos dientes amarillos de tanto consumir porquería mordían tu labio para atraparlos con los propios. "Divirtiéndose" como lo había hecho miles de veces, pero no en éstas circunstancias. No en éste tiempo y espacio. No así.

No cuando él tenía a alguien más esperándole en casa desde hace años. Tan amigable e inocente con todo el mundo, simpático y querido. Sonrisa iluminada alzando sus manos en señal de estadía en su rostro cada vez que los encontraba casualmente en la calle, de la mano con lo que era su ex novio. O como él prefería llamarle: "Ex intento de algo. Nunca pasó nada grave. Fueron las hormonas de su estúpido pasado".

Aquel que estaba profanando tu boca como si aquella separación nunca hubiera ocurrido. Como si sus claras diferencias de vida nunca se hubieran interpuesto entre ustedes, en especial cuando la química entre él y su actual pareja estuvo comenzando a reflotar. Tan obvios, tan presuntos a ser la pareja perfecta por la cual todo el grupo de idiotas que tenías como amigos no podían dejar de cuchichear a sus espaldas con claros ánimos. Ajenos rápidamente a todo lo que ustedes dos habían tenido como si se hubiera tratado tan sólo de un mal sueño.

Pareja perfecta por cara y apariencia externa. Capricornio que ahora estaba marcándote como suyo. Tú, como siempre tan estúpido, dejándote llevar por la intoxicante sensación de sus morenas manos trazando tu cuello en un movimiento que hace mucho no había ocurrido, pero recordabas como si hubiera sido ayer. Manos propias, blanquecinas ante tu muy notable albinismo que intentabas ocultar en vano con productos de tintura capilar, tomando aquel enmarañado y café cabello para atraer su cabeza aún más contra ti. Bocas negándose a detenerse ante el intercambio, ante el íntimo y especial momento. Encajando a la perfección, como si hubieran sido creadas para ese específico lugar y ningún otro.

O así era como te gustaría verlo en tus interiores de tu muy patético e inmortal espíritu romántico. Aquel que también intentaba transmitir algo de pasividad en el hirviente ambiente, siendo rápidamente denegada por los movimientos ansiosos del mayor. Su cuerpo presionando el tuyo contra el sillón en el que ambos estaban, tu cuerpo descansando a lo largo. Hundiéndose contigo hasta que no pudiera encorvarse más, hasta que pudiera sentirse satisfecho del contacto completamente burdo entre ambos.

Uno que parecía no ser lo suficiente, a juzgar por sus constantes movimientos erráticos para acomodarse. Pecho contra pecho, caderas contra caderas. Piernas entrelazadas hasta perderse en la inmensidad de almohadones desparramados encima de ambos, al igual que aquellas manos que nerviosamente jugueteaban entre sí, queriendo unirse pero no atreviéndose a dar el primer paso.

El recuerdo de aquel engaño permaneciendo en su cerebro. Reluciendo cada vez con más fuerza a medida que tu rostro se enrojecía ante el agitamiento, tu pecho subiendo y bajando en busca del aire que no llegaba. Los empujes directos reclamantes de espacio siendo bloqueados por labios hambrientos que buscaban la boca contraria como si pudiera alimentarse de ella de por vida. Su único sustento.

_Una sonrisa, unos ojos mirándote a una distancia similar en altura. Palabras gentiles y nerviosas por parte del joven muchacho, el cual parecía tener un grave problema con tartamudear. Había sido la primera vez que se encontraron en persona, Gamzee insistiendo en presentártelo luego de aquellos insoportables mensajes que no dejaban de llegar a tu celular reclamando con aquella emoción tan característica suya que "debían tener una jodida noche de películas". Porque para el ridículo intento de payaso, aquello llegaría a un plano espiritual si era acompañado de su mejor amigo._

_No existían muchas memorias que podrías evocar de aquel peculiar desastre… Pero recordabas que te había caído particularmente bien, y sentías lástima por su destino al lado de él._

Tibios dedos comenzando a curiosear por donde encontraba espacio. Subiendo por tus costados, produciendo unas risas de tu parte que rápidamente cortaste con un mordisqueo en su labio inferior. La risa en el juggalo no fue reprimida, rápidamente correspondiéndote el jugueteo.

Tu cabeza dolía, estaba comenzando a dar vueltas a pesar de que no te estabas moviendo en lo absoluto… El peso comenzaba a acumularse en tus hombros. Podía sentirlo allí: Tedioso e insistente. Un mosquito que estaba allí, no para picarte, sino para zumbarte en el maldito oído y recordarte que se encontraba allí. Al acecho.

_Tu mirada no podía evitar desviarse cada vez que se juntaban todos por la nostalgia de la secundaria terminada. Aquellos intentos de reuniones que no servían más que para escuchar rumores de vidas ajenas, razón principal por la cual asistías. No era un secreto que tú y Eridan parecían estar hechos para trabajar en la prensa rosa si se esforzaban lo suficiente. _

_Risas compartidas entre el par de tórtolos los cuales parecían estar bastante ajenos en sus propios asuntos. Principalmente los cuales giraban en torno a sus raps pésimamente improvisados, los cuales recibían el rápido abucheo de muchos. Ellos en su mundo, simplemente ignorándolos. Nada podía quebrar su burbuja._

_No recordabas haberlo visto tan feliz como lucía a su lado. _

Sentías escalofríos por el repentino contacto de sus yemas con tu piel, tu entrecejo frunciéndose al instante y soltando gruñidos que daban bastante a notar tu clara molestia. Intentaste apartarlo por quincuagésima vez en la tarde, logrando que dejara de parecer que quería comerte vivo.

Habías abierto tu boca para protestar como nunca dudabas en hacer, argumentos dentro de tu cerebro listos para su despliegue natural lleno de reproches y palabras de absoluta paranoia. No debía echarse atrás, debía mantenerse firme.

Antes de que pudieras siquiera asomar la primera letra en tus cuerdas vocales, fuiste interrumpido por torpes besos en tu cuello.

Tu cabeza volvió a sentirse ligera otra vez. Volvió a sentirse jodidamente **bien**.

_No había sido sorpresa para nadie cuando ambos anunciaron que habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos, dejando el "nido de sus padres" atrás a tan temprana edad. Parecía que de alguna manera el juglar se las arreglaba para conseguir dinero de cualquier manera, y Tavros parecía ser bastante bueno cuidando animales para la alegría de sus clientes. No vivían en un piso de lujo, mierda, se alejaba de serlo por completo ¿Pero qué era lo que se suponía que debías decirle cuando su mirada esperanzada y siempre animada esperaba que le dieras tu veredicto final? Podrías criticarle de arriba abajo como parecía ser tu costumbre, pero a decir verdad aquellas rabietas incoherentes hacia él habían muerto desde hace un tiempo. O por lo menos, habían disminuido en su número total al año._

— _¿A que no es jodidamente genial, mejor amigo? ¡Y me ha costado nada más que unos pocos billetes! — Sonrisa siempre presente. No recordabas haberle visto alguna vez sin ella. — ¡Y tú que decías que los jodidos hermanos del culto no podían ser jodidamente generosos cuando se lo proponían!_

— _Tus "amigos" del culto siguen siendo una enorme maraña de aprovechados que parecen aferrarse a ti cuando das todos tus ahorros ante su causa supuestamente benéfica ¡Como sanguijuelas! ¿Recuerdas lo que eran, o tendré que dibujártelo y explicártelo como si me tratara de tu Wikipedia personal? — … No te estaba haciendo caso, lo sabías. Había aprendido cuándo ignorarte y cómo identificar cuándo no existía algo de su interés en lo dicho. —… Pero no está mal para comenzar, supongo. Te recomendaría que llames a los fumigadores cada semana. No querría verte en las noticias de medianoche como primicia de que has sido devorado por ratas, y que tu carne había sido tan poca para ellos que te dejaron nada más que tus huesos ¡Y adivina quién va a tener que ser el imbécil que identifique tu cadáver y entregue tus datos a la morgue! ¡Vamos, sé que lo sabes!_

_Aquello parecía haber sido suficiente para él. Sus largos y flacuchos brazos no demoraron el rodear tu cuerpo en un asfixiante abrazo, ignorando todo lo que estuviera de sobra._

_Uno de esos que dejaban tu estómago hecho un revoltijo tan desagradable que podía llegar a ser agradable._

No podías controlar los suspiros que estaban escapando al por mayor de tu boca. Tu antebrazo tapando una enorme parte de tu rostro, principalmente tus ojos, mientras tu boca entreabierta parecía soltar más aire de lo que podía recuperar. Tus sentidos despertándose rápidamente y magnificándose. La sensación de aquellas extremidades curiosas levantando tu suéter como si nunca hubieran visto lo que allí abajo ocurría, cual misterio que podría haber sido la razón del desvelo de muchas de sus noches. Escalofríos resultando ya tan típicos que no los reprimías.

Las sentías posadas en tu vientre, subiendo con sumo cuidado por tu pecho tapado aún por la lana. Acariciaba meticulosamente cada rastro de exposición encontrada como si quisiera memorizarla. Como si quisiera rememorar aquellos recuerdos perdidos en el tiempo, ahora más presentes que nunca.

Deberías parar, te decía tu subconsciente. Siempre tan al tanto de toda la situación como tú nunca lo estabas. Deberías alejarlo de ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que no haya marcha atrás. Antes de que simplemente hayas caído en su mismo mundo de cero preocupaciones, no viendo ante tus ojos el cómo estabas tentando a la suerte con el acto tan horriblemente sátiro que estaban al borde de provocar si no colocabas el orden que SIEMPRE tuviste que mantener. Más allá de tus propios deseos, más allá de tus propias decisiones que podrían marcar lo contrario a la moral. Se suponía que _**tú **_debías ser la personificación de la moral.

Sin importar el sacrificio, siempre debía apostar en nombre de lo justo.

_Habían mantenido su contacto habitual como siempre desde que tenía memoria. Ya era una costumbre de ambos el tomarse su tiempo para hablar de estupidez y media, la mayoría viniendo de parte de tu amigo que parecía ser una maquina especial de ellas. Los chats frecuentes a mitad de la madrugada mientras tú te encontrabas ocupando asesinando orcos y chillando por Skype por ello, él riéndose e intentando tranquilizarte. Las llamadas en los horarios más desubicados productos de un adicto a la heroína y a las sustancias alucinógenas y que parecía olvidarse que la gente normal solía tener algo llamado "dormir". Las visitas furtivas del mismo, siempre pareciendo buscar una excusa para quedarse por tu apartamento para otra noche de gritos histéricos de derrota y risas bobas frente a tu consola de momento. Generalmente la más barata del mercado, y que podía permitirte un gusto._

_Detalles que él había adquirido como ya cosas normales en su vida desde que tuvo la desgracia de tenerlo como amigo. Detalles que poco a poco, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se estaba reduciendo a cantidades alarmantes._

_Nunca teniendo tiempo, siempre ocupado con mantener el hogar siendo que el trabajo para alguien como él era difícil de encontrar. Nunca pudiendo visitarlo, teniendo una cita o noche especial planeada con su novio. Nunca tomando en cuenta el maldito detalle de que ahora estaba siendo __**él**__ el que estaba dando el primer paso y ofreciendo casuales encuentros, siendo rechazado por alguna excusa instantánea y palabras apenadas e incómodas del juglar._

_Todas girando al mismo sujeto. Alejándote paso a paso de lo que tú llegabas a considerar como tu mejor amigo…_

… ¿Pero qué era lo justo cuando todo a tu alrededor era turbado por las propias leyes del libre albedrío y el egoísmo? ¿Qué era lo verdaderamente correcto, cuando los instintos más sabios que uno mismo debían interponerse ante el pensamiento, el cual siempre parecía estar allí para cagarte la existencia y recordarte el horrible ser humano que eras como si disfrutara viéndote con traumas existenciales y baja autoestima de tus propios quereres?

¿Por qué debías ser tú el que sacrificara todo por el bien ajeno, cuando nadie nunca pensó en ti?

Gamzee había detenido completo movimiento y ahora se encontraba mirándote fijamente, expresión sorprendentemente preocupada sobre ti. Tú no te habías dado cuenta de ello por lo sumergido en tus pensamientos que te encontrabas. Ojos rojizos fijos en su rostro, pero sin verle específicamente a él. No, te encontrabas mucho más allá de lo que podrías llegar a atrapar con tu inútil visión deteriorada. Podías ir tan allá que podrías apreciar en su totalidad a alguien que allí no se encontraba para presenciar la estaca en su espalda que estaba siendo clavada con duros golpes de martillo.

Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. La felicidad que irradiaba del rostro de aquel joven taurino con tan sólo estar al lado del joven que ahora se encontraba encima del cáncer, arrinconándole. Creyendo que iban a estar juntos para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas que tanto solía leer sin importar su edad, creyendo en ellos como si fueran hechos, no ficción.

¿No deberías sentir aunque sea un mínimo de arrepentimiento por no querer deshacer los indicios de la catástrofe en su vida?

… _Y aquello te molestaba. Porque él había sido tuyo primero. _

Y podías estar completamente seguro mientras ahora tú eras el que reclamaba aquellos labios ajenos como propios mientras lo tomabas con violencia de su cuello, de que no te importaba en lo absoluto.


End file.
